Finding our way
by alexis0599
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened after Ed and Winry had children? Join 16-year-old Ally-Mae on her adventure to follow her dream. How can she do that when her family tags along and she has to deal with a certain, Jordan Edwards too? POST MANGA: SORRY I FAIL AT SUMMARYS! IT'S ABOUT EDWIN CHILDREN!


**FMA OC Profile Sheet**

by ~xXSakura25Xx

************ REFERENCE PICS ARE OPTIONAL FOR PREVIEW PICS ********* **

**MAIN INFO: **

**Name: Ally-Mae Elric**

**Nicknames/Aliases: Ally; Mae; **

**Age: 6**

**Date of Birth: August 12 **

**Place of Birth: Reesembol**

**Ethnicity (part/full): Amestrian **

**Gender: Female**

**APPEARANCE: **

**Hair: straight, honey blond**

**Hair Style(s): down with bangs falling into her face**

**Eyes: amber**

**Skin: light tan**

**Height: 4'3''**

**Weight: (I really don't know)**

**Body (shape): straight up and down and petite**

**Scars/Tattoo(s): N/A**

**ALCHEMIST INFO**

**Alchemist Title (if they are part of the State): She's six**

**Alchemy Abilities: Able to turn anything into liquid and vice versa **

**Alchemy Education (did they have a teacher, learn by themselves, etc.): Learned from her dad**

**Alchemy Skill Level: 3/10**

**STYLE (simplistic, casual, trendy, etc.): **

Casual. Ally-Mae normally wears little dresses her mom picks out for her. In winter Ally-Mae wears a blue snow jacket and jeans.

**FAMILY: **

Cassidy is the daughter of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell-Elric. She has a little brother named Edwin whose 4 and an infant sister named Nina.

**FRIENDS/BEST FRINEDS: **

Ally's friends are her cousins: twins Luanna and Lukka. Then there are her other cousin Ronnie Mustang.

**PERSONALITY:**

She's a bubbly little girl who acts like her mother.

**FLAWS/WEAKNESSES: **

She hates it when her brother makes fun of her and when she disappoints her dad.

**LIKES: **

Milk, Alchemy, food and girly stuff. Uncle Roy and Al. And aunt Riza and Mei

**DISLIKES: **

Apple pie, Apples, screaming.

**FEARS: **

Spiders, snakes, fire and wrenches

**GOALS: **

To become an awesome alchemist like her dad

**FUN FACT : **

She has a puppy named Ana.

**QUOTES (if any...): **

'Dad! Did you and Uncle Al do this like this?"

**FMA OC Profile Sheet**

by ~xXSakura25Xx

************ REFERENCE PICS ARE OPTIONAL FOR PREVIEW PICS ********* **

**MAIN INFO: **

**Name: Edwin Elric**

**Nicknames/Aliases: Eddie**

**Age: 4**

**Date of Birth: April 21**

**Place of Birth: Central**

**Ethnicity (part/full) Amestrian**

**Gender: Male**

**APPEARANCE: **

**Hair: same color as Ed's**

**Hair Style(s): short **

**Eyes: blue**

**Skin: pale**

**Height: 40''**

**Weight: (I don't know)**

**Body (shape): ?**

**Scars/Tattoo(s): **

**STYLE (simplistic, casual, trendy, etc.): **

Casual. He wears blue t-shirts and jeans. In winter he wears a black snow jacket and jeans.

**FAMILY: **

He's the son of Winry Rockbell-Elric and Edward Elric. His sisters are Ally-Mae and Nina.

**FRIENDS/BEST FRINEDS: **

His cousins

**PERSONALITY**

He has a bad defiant attitude. He acts like his dad.

**FLAWS/WEAKNESSES: **

His weakness is his sister's alchemy

**LIKES: **

Milk, raspberries and being a mechanic.

**DISLIKES: **

Birds, salt and rain.

**FEARS: **

Clowns and horror movies

**GOALS: **

To become the best mechanic he can be.

**OTHER: **

He's the reasonable one while Ally-Mae isn't.

**QUOTES (if any...): **

'I'm going to tell on you Ally-Mae!'

**FMA OC Profile Sheet**

by ~xXSakura25Xx

************ REFERENCE PICS ARE OPTIONAL FOR PREVIEW PICS ********* **

**MAIN INFO: **

**Name: Nina Elric**

**Nicknames/Aliases: **

**Age: 9 months **

**Date of Birth: May 5**

**Place of Birth: Central**

**Ethnicity (part/full) Amestrian **

**Gender: Female**

**APPEARANCE: **

**Hair: Blond**

**Hair Style(s): pig tails (she has a full head of hair people)**

**Eyes: blue**

**Skin: pale**

**Height: 27'' **

**Weight: 19.6**

**Body (shape): straight up and down.**

**Scars/Tattoo(s): **

**STYLE (simplistic, casual, trendy, etc.): **

Casual. Nina wears little pink tank tops and a floral skirt. In winter she wears an indigo snow jacket and a black skirt.

**FAMILY: **

Nina is the second daughter and third child of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell-Elric. She has a brother named Edwin and a sister named Ally-Mae

**FRIENDS/BEST FRINEDS: **

She's a toddler so everyone is her friend for now.

**PERSONALITY:**

She seems to have a good attitude until someone takes the attention away from her. Then she screams loudly.

**LIKES: **

Her family and attention

**DISLIKES: **

Milk

**FEARS: **

Thunderstorms


End file.
